


For What I'm Worth

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Spy is mentioned, phonetically spelled accents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic and Engineer established a romantic relationship in secret.  However, the Spy is catching on to how it is between them, and romantic relationships between teammates is strictly forbidden.  For a while, Medic has been feeling uncomfortable about what is going on between them, thinking he is not worth dating.  This may not go well for any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What I'm Worth

Medic spins a pen between his fingers, debating on what to say to Engineer about the current issue. Spy had asked why he, the Medic, has been getting cozy with the Engineer.

'It would be bad if the two classes engaged in a relationship,' Spy had said, 'It would disturb zhe equilibrium of the team.' 

Lying to Spy about their relationship would be impossible; their Spy was a conniving, nosy fox. And it was his job to snoop. However, Medic might be able to get away with telling him that the relationship between him and Engineer is strictly work-related.

Medic's hands spasm, a result of stress and sleepless nights, and he drops the pen. He does not pick it up. He was not planning to write anything in the first place. Besides, the room has already become a mess, one pen on the floor will not make too much of a difference.

From the hallway, he hears footsteps. The way they step softly, but not quiet enough to be unheard, like the person does not want to disturb anyone else. Only one person in the base walks like that. They begin knocking on the door. It's an annoying, repetitive noise, and it doesn't make Medic's headache any better.. Medic sighs and moves his head to the right and then to the left, cracking his neck. Everything just gets stiffer as he gets older. A massage would be heavenly right now, he thinks.  
"Come in.." Medic tells Engineer, who always waits for permission before entering. 

Engineer opens the door quietly, unsurprised that Medic knew it was him, and closes the door after entering. "Doc, you've been shutting yourself in here lately. Sometimes you don't eat your meals. This isn't healthy. I just wanted to tell you this, and I'm not sayin' you have to talk 'bout it or anything, but I'm here, ya know."

"Danke, Schatz. I know you're zhere for me.." he sighs, resting his head on a hand. Medic lifts his head off of his hand and spins his chair around to face Engineer. Now that he's facing him, they can look at each other straight on.

Engineer moves his goggles up to his forehead, so Medic might see his eyes. When he does this, it reveals the lines that the goggles have left from extensive use. It looks quite silly, Medic always thinks. 

Engineer's eyes look worried and nervous. And so very gentle. He waits patiently for Medic to say something else. Anything. Though, if Medic doesn't continue, Engineer might just have to leave him to his own devices. More often than not, he needs alone time.

it's clear that Engineer is very worried. Medic knows that he himself has dark bags under his eyes and looks weary.

"..Schatz, I must tell you somezhing," he admits. Although Engineer might already know that Spy is sniffing around their relationship, it would be good to make sure that he is aware.

Medic pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes in deeply. He isn't quite sure how Engineer will respond.

"The spy.. He is onto us. About our relationship. And about exactly what it entails. He is not quite sure just yet, but he will be soon if we don't get him off of our tail," Medic says.

After all, their contracts require that there be no romantic relationships between teammates or non-teammates. The Administrator wants them to be focused on the meaningless war between the teams. If Spy figures out what they are doing, it would not be surprising if he used the knowledge to blackmail them one way or another.

Letting the information sink in, Engineer wrings his hands while thinking. It's a nervous habit, and Medic finds it adorable.

"I must say.. Maybe it vould be better for us to stay apart for a vhile, if only to make sure zhat Spy is less suspicious of us," Medic quickly says. He doesn't want to hear what Engineer might have said about the news that he was given, whatever his response might have been.

Engineer is shocked and a little hurt, and it is shown clearly on his face. It pains Medic to do this to him, but it is necessary. There is no other way out of this that Medic can see. Besides, he does not deserve someone as kind as Engineer. After they are free from the war, there will be many others to choose from in regards to relationships and dating.

"Doc, what are you talking about? I'm not gonna ditch you just because Spy is onto us. No matter what you say-"

"Bitte, Schätzchen. I vould prefer to talk about zhis particular matter sometime else. My head feels like it is being squeezed by a vicegrip, and I zhink it is about time I got some rest," Medic cuts him off, not-so-subtly telling him to leave.

"If ya say so, Doc. Ya do look very tired. I'll come back sometime tomorrow. Don't expect to avoid this forever," Engineer nods, mouth set in a firm line. He places his goggles back over his eyes, exiting the room with a quick last look.

Once the door is firmly shut, Medic sighs and stretches, getting all the kinks out of his body from hours of sitting still. Though he was just trying to get Engineer out of the room, sleep does seem very appealing. Medic undresses just enough to be barely comfortable - he takes off his jacket, gloves, and glasses. After taking some melatonin gummies to help him get to sleep, he lays down on the bed and promptly passes out.


End file.
